


Consider it Done

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 4





	Consider it Done

Maggie was bouncing up and down near the door, knowing Oliver and Clay would be there soon. Laurel and Tommy had left to do their Christmas together, and you were looking forward to doing yours. You were rocking Logan, knowing Oliver would scoop him right up. Not that you would mind. You loved watching them together. 

Maggie squealed when she saw the car. “Mommy! They’re here!” She danced, looking up at you. 

“They are.” You smiled at your little watch person. "Wanna get the door for them?" You asked. 

She nodded and tugged at the door happily. She ran to Oliver the second she saw him. "DADDY!"

He lifted her and spun her. “There’s my princess.” He said happily, ignoring the annoying soreness in his leg. 

She hugged him tightly. “I missed you!” She kissed his cheek gently. "I made you a card today! Laurel helped." She beamed. 

“I can’t wait to see it.” He smiled. 

“Hi, Maggie.” Clay waved at her. 

She beamed. “I’m glad you’re feeling better!”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Want to play jenga later?” He had missed her, too. Even though they always ended up bickering. 

“Okay!” She agreed easily, missing him. “First we have presents to open, remember?!” She smiled as Oliver carried her in.

Clay looked excited at that and came in excitedly, hugging you. “Hi, mom! Hi, Logan!” He peeked at the infant. 

Logan coo’d and kicked, always looking around. Oliver came over and kissed the top of his head. “Hey, buddy.” He grinned. The baby reached for him, laughing as he hit his chin. He got very excited whenever Oliver was around. “I’ll cuddle you in a minute, handsome.” You smiled, offering your cheek for a kiss. You blushed when he moved your head to peck your lips. “Hi.” He smiled widely. “Glad to be home.” He pecked your lips once more. “So, dinner or presents first?"

“Presents!” Maggie insisted. “Pleeeese!” She batted her eyelashes at Oliver. 

You smiled as Oliver caved. “Okay. We can do that.” He nodded, making you chuckle. “Let’s go get comfy. I wanna cuddle Logan while we watch you two open presents.” 

You smiled and handed Logan over once Maggie was on the floor. Clay sat a couple feet away, and you situated yourself to hand out their presents. You gave them each one to open at the same time. 

Oliver beamed as he watched them, loving this. This was what he had been missing, and this was what was giving his life meaning. You recorded it while they opened gifts and he knew he’d watch the video over a lot. “Next year Logan can join in.” You smiled at him.

“He’s going to be so big!” Oliver pouted. “And by then he’ll be walking.” He whined. 

“Well, yeah! He grows!” Maggie giggled. “I’ll help him learn his ABCs one day, too.” 

“You’ll be great.” Oliver smiled at her. “He’ll look up to you both.”

“Yay!” Maggie cheered and focused on her gift. She had gotten some clothes and accessories for Odette. She hugged them close to her. “Can you put my baby’s crib together for me, daddy?” 

“Of course, princess.” He smiled. "Next time Logan nurses I'll work on that, okay? For now I wanna spend time with all of you." 

“Okay!” She agreed. "How'd you hurt your leg?" She asked, dressing Odette in a new outfit. “And face?”

“I got in a small fight at the club.” He explained. "Diggle helped me, though. I'll be fine." He assured her. "I heard you're an excellent doctor, too." He smiled 

“I am! I have all the sizes of bandaids!” She promised. "And lots of colors, too!"

“Even...green?” He winked at you. You chuckled, shaking your head at him. 

“Well, yeah! It’s my favorite!” Maggie shook her head too. "Silly!" 

Oliver laughed and nodded. “I am.” He said proudly. “Better than boring, right?” He pointed out. “And you like me being silly!”

She giggled. “Yeah! It’s fun!” She agreed, holding up Odette. “Isn’t she pretty?” She asked, as Clay was into whatever book he was reading. You’d got him a couple to get him into more than gaming. 

“She’s very pretty.” You smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll make sure to take good care of her when you go back to school, okay?” You told her, loving how she cared for her doll. 

She nodded. “She can nap with Logan.”

“He might drool on it.” Clay mumbled. “And that’s gross.” He said, turning a page. 

“He’s a baby!” Maggie pouted. “And he’s cute!” 

You smiled at how much she loved her younger brother. You hoped she kept that for any other kids you would have. Clay would most likely stay...Clay. But you had a feeling he'd defend them no matter what. You got up to get you guys something to drink before the next couple of presents. You got water, soda for the kids, and some milk for Oliver. 

“Thank you, beautiful.” Oliver beamed at you. “Once the kids are done opening theirs, I’ll get you your present.”

“I’ll get you yours, too.” You blushed. You doubted it was anything like what he had gotten you. 

“Awe, babe.” He winked. “I thought you were my present?” He flirted.

“I’m just a bonus.” You said shyly. “You deserve a lot.” You sat back down, sipping your water. Just as you’d set your glass down, Logan started to cry. “Switch me?”

He smiled and handed him over after he kissed his head. Logan calmed down instantly as he started to nurse a moment later, making him chuckle. “Kid likes his food already.” 

You giggled. “He’ll love your waffles when he’s older.” You patted Logan’s butt softly as he nursed. “He’ll wanna help you cook, too.”

“Of course.” Oliver grinned. 

* * *

By the end of the night, Logan was in his crib, Maggie was nodding off on Oliver’s chest, and Clay was playing the new XBox game that the two of you had gotten him. You smiled as Oliver took Maggie to tuck her in and you cleaned up a little from the evening. It had been the best Christmas to date, not because of what you could give the kids, but because of the warm environment.

Oliver came back a while later and hugged you from behind. “I’m happy to be home.” He kissed your neck.

“I’m happy you’re home, too.” You smiled and put down what you were holding. “I missed you.” You turned in his arms, wrapping your around his neck. “Took me forever to get to sleep last night.” 

“Me, too.” He sighed, pecking your lips. “I don’t want to sleep away from you again.” He let his forehead rest against yours. “I did like flirting with you this morning, though.” He chuckled.

“I was a blushing mess.” You giggled. “I couldn’t stop smiling, either.”

“Good. I’m doing my job.” He grinned. "Always wanna make you feel like that. Even when we're grey, I wanna be flirting with you and making you blush."

“You’ll be great at it.” You kissed him softly. "Let me finish cleaning up and then we can go cuddle."

“And make out?” He asked, hopeful. When you nodded and giggled, he grinned. "We can clean up tomorrow." He lifted you bridal style. 

You gasped and hung onto him. “Oliver!” You whisper-yelled. "You're acting like a teenager." You teased.

“A horny one? That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” He grinned. "Because I am looking forward to seeing boobs." He said playfully.

“Oh my goodness.” You giggled. You leaned your head on his shoulder as he carried you to your room. 

“That wasn’t a no.” He grinned and set you on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the direction of the hamper. You grinned at how eager he was and eyed him hungrily. Biting your lip, you pulled your own shirt off, still slightly self conscious about the oh so boring nursing bra. He looked at you appreciatively. “I am so fucking lucky.” He licked his lips, leaning over to kiss you 

You flushed and kissed back, grabbing at him. You were always eager to feel him. Lying back, you pulled him with you.

He laid on you and smiled into the kiss. He would be more than happy with just making out, but the way you rolled your hips let him know you wanted more. He moved his hand down to play with the waistband of your pants. You kissed over his jaw as you pushed on the band of his lounge pants. He eagerly helped you both take the pants off and kissed down your middle to do so. "So beautiful." He breathed 

You squirmed. “Oliver.” You half whined. "Don't tease me."

“But it’s fun.” He nipped your side before getting you completely bare. He left little marks on your hips as he looked up at you from between your legs 

“Need you.” You pouted. "Please?" You gasped as he kissed the top of your slit. 

Oliver winked at you and did what he felt he did best. Please you. He loved hearing you, knowing that he got to hear you for the rest of his life. 

You didn’t get to return the favor as Oliver wanted to take care of everything. Lying on his chest after, you smiled up at him. “Love you. So much.” You kissed his jaw gently 

“Love you more.” He squeezed you. He felt at peace being home. "I'm glad you liked your necklace." He smiled. He had gotten you a simple necklace with the kid's birthstones, and more could be added. 

“I love it so much.” You smiled widely. "It's perfect."

“You’re perfect.” He smiled. "Let's get some sleep before Logan wants food." He chuckled.

“Deal.” You got comfy and closed your eyes. 

* * *

The next morning, Maggie and Oliver were the first ones up, and opted to cuddle up on the couch to watch cartoons. “I’m glad you’re my daddy now.” She told him during a commercial. "You make mommy happy and spend time with me!" She told him. 

Oliver melted. “I’m so happy you say that, Maggie.” He gave her a small squeeze. "I'm happy to be your daddy now, too." 

“It’s the best!” She smiled. She cuddled as close to him as she could.

He held her protectively and kissed her head as they went back to cartoon watching. When he heard footsteps, he glanced over to see you and Logan. You waved your fingers and sat on the loveseat to cuddle Logan. You loved watching Oliver with Maggie.

Maggie smiled at you brightly. “Hi!” She waved 

“Morning.” You smiled. “Enjoying cartoon time?” You shifted Logan so he was leaning back against your chest, facing them. He kicked excitedly when he saw Oliver. He let out a squeal when he looked over, as well.

“Hi, buddy!” Oliver smiled. "I love how perky you are." He sucked on his fist and giggled. You wiped some drool off with a burp rag. 

“When will he talk?” Maggie asked. "Soon?" She looked between the two of you. 

"It depends. Clay said his first word just after a year, and you a couple weeks before it." You explained. "Some kids talk later than that."

“Awe.” She pouted. "That's so far awayyyyyy!" 

“It’ll come fast.” Oliver smiled at her. "Even then I'm sure he will only know some words for awhile."

She huffed. “So long.” She shook her head, making you chuckle Logan giggled as if he knew he was being talked about. You leaned down to kiss the top of his head, smiling. Oliver smiled at you lovingly, enjoying the morning. 

* * *

It felt like you blinked...and Logan was one. He was bright and bubbly, learning from Maggie every day. There had been nights Oliver couldn't come home, but the kids always took his word that it had to do with the club. They hated seeing him sore, but figured that was his job. Now, he was playing Daddy and helping put together one of Logan's presents. 

You smiled as you watched him. “So good.” You complimented before continuing to wrap another. 

“Have to spoil our boy.” He smiled. “I bet mom is rushing around like a mad woman.” He chuckled. “She’s still over the moon about being a grandmother.”

“I’m glad she was so happy about it. Still even.” You smiled. “Both kids have taken a liking to her, too.” 

“I’m glad. I know she wanted another chance at helping raise kids. She was too busy to spend time with us.” He nodded. “And when the kids are visiting her, she knows Thea isn’t out partying or something. She’s too busy playing Aunt Thea.”

You nodded. “I’m sure that’s a relief.” You knew it would be to you, at least. 

“Big time.” He smiled. “I’m sure she’s loving having them right now.” He said, trying to tighten a screw. “I just hope we don’t miss his first steps. He’s so close to walking.” 

“I think he’ll do it when he sees you next. He gets so excited.” You smiled. “He’ll waddle right over to you and demand you pick him up.” You chuckled.

“That’s the dream.” He grinned. "And I'll be a very proud daddy."

You kissed his cheek. “I love you so much.” You gave his arm a squeeze. "Who would have guessed you'd go from party animal to putting together a toy for our one year old?" 

“Not me.” He chuckled. “Or anyone probably.” He shrugged. "I do notice I'm not in the news as much…" 

“A plus.” You blushed. "I have a feeling our wedding will be all over, though."  _ The  _ Oliver Queen getting married? Of course that was newsworthy!

“Oh. Definitely.” He nodded. “Diggle is finding the best security, too.” He assured you. "No one is getting in that doesn't have an invite."

You sighed. “That’s nice to know.” You smiled. You were both excited, and nervous. 

“Have you thought about the decorations and stuff?” He asked, hopeful. "Or maybe colors?" He hoped inside that you’d be excited about the planning. He wanted to give you the wedding that you deserved. 

"Well, I was thinking of a nice blue maybe? For a nice pop of color?" You sounded almost worried that he wouldn't like that. "Or green, if you'd prefer." 

He brightened. “Blue sounds good to me.” He agreed. "Was there a certain shade you had in mind, or did you want to look at different fabric options?" 

You felt butterflies at how into it he seemed. “I was thinking of a royal blue maybe?” You smiled shyly. 

He nodded. “Sounds nice.” He smiled encouragingly. "Would you like some blue flowers in your bouquet? Maybe white roses dipped in blue water with food coloring?"

You looked at him in surprise. “That’s a great idea!” You grinned. 

He beamed. “I also know Maggie wants to wear a flower crown.” He told you. “She wants to look like a fairy, and wants you to look like a princess.” He chuckled. “I told her you will, and that you’ll look perfect.” 

You blushed. “I didn’t know you two talked about it.” You smiled. "That's adorable!"

He grinned. “We have a lot of conversations.” He winked. "She's very chatty."

You nodded. “True.” You smiled. "Especially with you!" You loved their relationship. "I hope she always feels like she can talk to you."

He softened. “I hope so.” He agreed. "I'm glad they like me. I'd be bummed if they didn't." He admitted. 

You scooted over to cup his face. “I’m pretty sure you’re their hero.” You smiled. "They love you so much."

He smiled widely. “Thanks. That means a lot.” he pulled you into his lap. You nuzzled him happily. You still had bursts of insecurities, but he helped. So much. He was helping you heal. He kissed your temple and held you close. The kids were with his mom, so the pair of you had time. “I love you.” He reminded you softly. He played with your engagement ring. "I can't wait to marry you."

“I can’t wait, either. You’ve made me feel so loved.” You sighed happily. "You've helped me heal so much." You smiled. "You're going to look so handsome."

He squeezed you. “And you’re going to be the most beautiful woman in the whole world.” He couldn't wait to see you walking down the aisle.

“Sap.” You giggled. Not that you were complaining 

He chuckled and kissed you gently. "Just over a year and you'll be my wife." He said proudly. "Never thought that'd be a sentence I'd say!" 

You got a bit teary eyed. “I’m so happy.” You still had no idea what he was planning for the honeymoon, and it could be anything. 

He stroked your cheek. “That’s my goal in life. To keep you happy.” He beamed. "Speaking of, did you want to try to have the house built before the wedding so we can have it there?" 

You hummed. “That works for me. It sounds like a lot of work though.” You noted. "Can it be done?"

“I know the best contractors and workers in the business. Easy.” He smiled. "We have the blue prints we agreed on, our land has been bought… if that's what you want, that's what you'll get." He promised. "Our lease here is up in about 8 months, we can go stay with my mom the last few months if needed. No need to renew the lease." 

You looked at him. “You make it sound easy!” It still amazed you how differently the two of you saw things. 

“It is.” He grinned. "Consider it done." He kissed your forehead.

You pouted. “Okay.” It was clear he would be making it happen no matter what.

“Don’t worry.” He smiled. "I can all but hear you thinking."

“I’m meant to worry.” You nuzzled him. "It's part of being a mom."

“I get it.” He said supportively. "You're a great mom to our kids." 

“Thank you.” You kissed his chin. It meant the world when you had days you felt like you were failing. 

“Want to eat ice cream by ourselves?” He chuckled. "Right from the tub while watching whatever we want?" 

“Sounds like a plan, mister.” You smiled. 


End file.
